Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses transform information about the inside of subjects into images using a nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon. An example of such MRI apparatuses acquires data called k-space data by sampling nuclear resonance signals from specific atomic nuclei (e.g., atomic nuclei of hydrogen atoms) in a subject and applies Fourier transform to the k-space data so as to produce magnetic resonance (MR) images.